


En attendant la suite : en retard

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: En attendant la suite (du tome 2) [1]
Category: La Dernière Terre - Magali Villeneuve
Genre: F/M, Humor, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Quelques jours après le mariage de Cahir et Reghia de Tilh, Melgar, Nelgoth de Tilh, Ghent et Feor arrivent des Basses-Terres





	En attendant la suite : en retard

\- C'est à ce jour-ci que vous arrivez ?! La cérémonie du mariage est terminée depuis plusieurs aubes !

\- C'est pas notre faute, il y avait des embouteillages à la sortie de Tileh Agrevina.

\- Et on s'est fait attaquer en chemin par une sale bestiole.

\- N'empêche que je parie que vous êtes partis au dernier moment.

\- T'en as de bonnes, on a quand même des postes importants, c'est pas facile d'obtenir congé. Melgar a même dû démissionner pour pouvoir assister à ton mariage.

\- N'empêche qu'au final, ni le père, ni le beau père n'étaient présents. Et j'ai dû choisir un autre témoin. Et qu'est-ce que vous avez ramassé en route ? Je ne connais pas ce roux Gamaride.

\- Il s'est incrusté en apprenant où on allait.

\- Je n'avais jamais visité les Hautes-Blanches, c'était l'occasion.

\- Juste un foutu touriste quoi.

\- Tout à fait !

Feor ignora totalement les regards torves suite à la fierté qu'il venait de démontrer face à ce qui se voulait une insulte. Cahir soupira. Et bien, en bon touriste, il n'aurait qu'à essayer de se monnayer une place dans la hutte de quelqu'un – s'il avait pensé à se fournir en denrées ou utilitaires et non en rilds sonnants et trébuchants et totalement inutiles. Le jeune marié avait déjà bien assez à faire avec ses trois invités retardataires, et nul doute que sa hutte retentirait de sacrées engueulades quand sa chère épouse au caractère trempé accueillerait son paternel. Il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de demander asile dans la hutte de ses frère et sœur pour lui, Melgar et Ghent. Au moins pour cette nuit.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires  
  
Iroko


End file.
